New Year, New Love
by Mozsarik
Summary: New Year jelsa one-shot. please R&R


**Hi! So, New Year is almost here! Not sure if I should be super excited or scared! But I thought hey what better way to kick it off, than with a Jelsa New Year one-shot? Please bear in mind that this is my first time writing one, so don't expect it to be amazing. Btw when there is writing in brackets, it's like what the characters are saying in their heads. **

**Jack's POV**

Ok. I'm going to ask her out. I, Jack Frost, am going to ask Elsa Arendelle out. (_SHIT! Not ready for this! _Yes, you are. Just stay calm and everything will be ok. _Well, that's easy to say, but what about fucking doing it? _Just don't get worked up about it. _Yeah sure.) _I realise that I am stupid to be having a conversation with myself but I am really nervous, anyway, I've always done it. I walk over to the mirror on the back of my door once more. I inspect my outfit. Again. I want to look smart but not overdo it by wearing, like, a tux. So I decided to wear black skinny jeans that don't crease at the knees and I asked my mum to iron them. Instead of my hoodie, I am wearing a black t-shirt **(A/N if anyone watches Alfie Deyes, it's the one that says 'Yawn' on it.) **with a jumper over the top and a pair of black vans. I hear the door to my bedroom creak open. When I turn around, I see my little sister, Emma.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask.

"Hmm, twirl." She orders. I do as she says.

"Kneel." She commands. I do so. My eyes follow her hand as she raises it to flatten down a piece of hair.

"Awesome. You look like a prince in a fairy tale." She said happily. "Hmm, but more casual." She added as an afterthought.

"In a good way?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you sure?" I question nervously.

"Jack, look at me. In the EYES!" she said. "Stop being so nervous! If you're yourself then there's nothing better that you can be."

"That's pretty deep from a nine year old, don't you think?" I said jokingly.

"Never too young to give someone advice." She shrugged.

"And that is why you're my FAVOURITE sister!" I laugh.

"Haha. I'm your ONLY sister, Jack!" she laughs too.

"I know!" we both collapse into giggles.

"Ok, now, I'm very sorry, dearest sister, but I have to go pick up Elsa. I'll see you later." I say, fake bowing.

"Haha, ok Jack. Be yourself!" she giggles.

"I'll try. No promises." I say.

**Elsa's POV**

I'm nervous. Anna and I are going out to see the fireworks at London, for the New Year, and amongst our group of friends, one of the boys' asked one of the girls'. And Jack asked me. I admit that I have _liked _Jack for a while now, but I wasn't sure if I should admit it to everyone else. I dressed casual and not too warn, cos the cold never bothered me anyway. I was just wearing a pair of black leggings with a pale blue tank top, and a thin, cropped jumper over the top with my pair of light blue converse.

"Elsa, you ready?" I hear Anna call from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I yell back. I grab my phone and run downstairs.

I'm about to grab something to eat whilst waiting for Jack when there's a knock at the door. I run to open it and see Jack standing there, and Kristoff (Anna's boyfriend) is walking up the drive.

"Hi." I say shyly and stare at my shoes.

"Hi. Um, want to go now?" Jack seems nervous too.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." I reply and walk to his car. The drive there is mostly silent and VERY awkward. When we get there I'm almost glad that we have everyone else there. About five minutes before the fireworks go off, Jack grabs my hand.

"I need to show you something." He says in a rush.

"Um, ok. Uh, see you in a minute Anna?" I say.

As we walk I realise that Jack hasn't let go of my hand, and I register how they fit together perfectly. Because of the vast amount of people here we also get pushed closer together. When our shoulders bump, we both quickly apologise then look at each other and laugh. It felt good. It suddenly reaches my attention that Jack is walking AWAY from the display. I say nothing, figuring we'll go back in a minute, like I told Anna. Some minutes later we reach a small hill with a big tree at the top. Jack pulls us both to the top the starts climbing the tree. Hesitatingly, I follow him. He stops when he reaches a thick long branch. It looks sturdy enough to hold two people. He smiles down at me.

"Sorry, I felt a little claustrophobic down there." He says with a smile. "Need me to help you up, snowflake?" he clamped a hand over his mouth when he said that last word.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Sorry!" he says quickly.

"Hmm, moving onto pet names are we?" I say teasingly, a sudden surge of confidence washing over me. "Well, I guess I could get used to it… as long I get to give you a name."

"And what would that be?" his voice suddenly a little deeper.

"Hmm. How about Old Man Winter?" I say jokingly.

"Well, that's hardly fair, seeing as I gave you a beautiful name to match your appearance, I think I deserve a flattering name too." He says, pouting.

"Ok, grandpa, no need to get angry." I say, teasing him. Suddenly we hear a loud 'BANG!' and our heads whip round, to see the first firework explode in the sky. I hear Jack start fidgeting beside me.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, I just wanted to ask," he took a deep breath, "wouldyoubemygirlfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"Would. You. Be. My. Girlfriend? Possibly? Please?" he says staring at the ground.

"Jack, is this a joke?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe, we could just be, you know, a little more than friends. If you don't want to be then that's fine I understand."

"Jack, I would _love _to!" I say.

"Really?!" he asks in disbelief.

"Rally really." I say softly. I catch myself staring at his lips and avert my eyes, until I realise that HE is staring at MINE. I start staring again.

We're suddenly leaning in towards each other. I've seen this happen tons of times in films. They lean in slowly and start kissing, passionately. I thought that it really did only happen in films. But I guess I was wrong. I've been wrong about a lot of things tonight.

**Jack's POV**

Her lips are soft and slightly moist.

**Elsa's POV **

His arms are warm around my waist.

**Jack's POV**

Her fingers are cold on the back of my neck.

**Elsa's POV **

His teeth nibble my bottom lip, asking for entrance

**Jack's POV**

Her tongue rolls gently over mine.

**Elsa's POV **

You always hear how people feel fireworks going off on their first kiss. Well, in ours, there literally _was _fireworks going off.

**Thank you for taking your time to read this. Please, please please review! **

**What is your top New Year resolution going to be? Mine is to be the best person I CAN be! MEEEE! Haha, thought I would use it in the story, so I did. **

**Please be sure to check out my other story 'Is Jelsa real?'**

**Until next time**


End file.
